A Great Sacrifice
by Windrider340
Summary: Things go wrong while facing Dagur in battle. Hiccup has to choose between himself or the riders. The choice he made has serious consequences though. Hiccup goes through a great change(physically). Now he must adjust to this new roll. Will he adapt to this new life, or will he crack? And what will happen to the Riders on the Edge? AU!Dragon!Hiccup
1. Prologue

**At request of a guest that I totally agree with, this story now has a prologue.  
** **Thank you to King of the kaiju, Mbols2510, Wstenfuchs, AtteroAdepto, LevelNone, Loki921, and Notlobe for the follow on the story. And to Loki921, LevelNone, Wstenfuchs, and k** **ing of the kaiju for the favorite on the story. And...to** **Wstenfuchs for the full follow and fav on me as an author, and LevelNone for favoriting me!  
Also, thanks to all of you who have reviewed on my story!  
So here is the prologue. I hope you enjoy and it will set up the story. Remember, this is before Dagur turned good, but while they are at the Edge. Enjoy**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

* * *

Hiccup laughed with joy, feeling as the wind whip through his hair. Dear Odin, it was getting long. He let out another whoop of excitement as Toothless banked into a sharp dive. He loved this. Soaring through the sky with Toothless. It took his mind off of all the problems that came with being leader. He hated it. But he had to do it for his team. They meant the world to him. Toothless snapped out his wings and Hiccup pulled up, hard, on the saddle, stabilizing them. Then, the Night Fury zoomed off. Hiccup laughed as he felt the spray splashing onto his face.

"This is AMAZING!" He yelped.

Toothless warbled in delight. He only wanted to see Hiccup happy. The dragon pointed himself toward the little stone island to the East. The Riders had moved the Fireworms over there a long time ago. But it was still the pair's favorite place.

The two weave through the rocks, Hiccup pulling himself closer to the saddle. They spiraled past the the Queen. She blew a jet of fire at them, angry for being disturbed. They burst through the top climbing higher into the sky. Suddenly, the hair on the back of Hiccup's neck stood up. He had a strange feeling something big was going to happen. He shook his head, dismissing the thought.

"Come on bud! You can go faster." Hiccup teased him.

Toothless growled, rising to meet Hiccup;s challenge. He pushed himself, flying vertical to the ocean. A spray burst up behind them, as their speed continued to pick up. Man the was great. Suddenly, Toothless pulled up, until they were in a perfect, vertical climb, the dragon spinning gently. Hiccup let go, letting the wind pull roughly at his body. Toothless growled in disdain. Last time he had done this, he had fallen off. And Toothless cut himself trying to say the one legged rider. Not this time.

The Night Fury halted, twisting himself upside down. How he did this was beyond Hiccup's knowledge. Now, he was upside down on the back of said, idiotic dragon.

"SO helpful." Hiccup said, sarcasm dripping off his voice. Blood rushed to his head, face going red. "Two can play like that."

The boy clicked the tail fin back, causing the fin to close. Toothless yelped and the two dropped. He righted himself, snapping out his wings to slow their descent. Hiccup opened the fin back up and they slowed to a hover. Toothless roared his disdain to Hiccup, whacking him with an ear platt. He released his hold on his dragon and flopped back. He looked behind them, at the endless sea, longing to be out there exploring. He sighed, closing his eyes. Hiccup had a duty to his team...to Astrid. He couldn't jut abandon them to chase his own desires.

Toothless stopped suddenly, growling for Hiccup' attention. Pulling himself up, the rider strained to see what the Night Fury was seeing. Eyes scanning the horizon, he saw nothing except a dozen ships and the sparkling blue ocean. Wait.. His head snapped back. Dozen ships? Unless Trader Johann suddenly found a group of ships or his father had brought the whole armada on a visit, this was something more.

He pulled out his spy glass and Toothless slowly glided forward. They were too far, just tiny specks on the horizon, but he could tell they weren't anything he was familiar with.

"Let's go." Hiccup said.

He pulled himself in close as Toothless zoomed off. They approached the ships in a wide circle scanning for trademark signs. With the sails up, he didn't know the tribe.

As they shifted closer a call rang out. "NIGHT FURY!"

Now Hiccup recognized the ships. The Berserkers.

"What are you idiots _doing?!_ Get out there and GET THAT THOR FORSAKEN NIGHT FURY!" The dragon rider would recognized that deranged voice anywhere.

In return, he practically spit out the man's name. "Dagur."

Arrows and nets came flying at the pair. To counter, the two fled higher into the sky and went for the other riders. As they left, the dragon warbled to Hiccup. This was not going to end very well.

* * *

The beloved dragon flew as fast as he could away from the ships. The feeling he had gotten around those ships was starting to rattle him. Something big was going to happen and there was no way it was going to be good. He pumped his wings harder as the ships faded into the horizon.

A pleased warble escaped the dragon's lips as the rocky island came into slight. He turned his head slightly to his rider, trying to see what the boy was doing. Hiccup had that odd look on his face though. Toothless knew what it was. Hiccup had a plan brewing that crazy mind of his. He was in deep concentration and Toothless wasn't going to be the one to break it. As they approached the island, a blue dot streaked toward them, followed by a loud worried voice.

 **"Toothless! Praise the gods. We were worried about you two! You weren't at the island and we all thought something had happened to Hiccup. Astrid's pissed though."** It was Stormfly and Astrid. Toothless glided up next to the Nadder and the two riders began to talk.

 **"Gee thanks for worrying about me."** Toothless responded with sarcasm. It practically bled out of him. Ever since the dragon and rider met, they had both become increasingly sarcastic. It probably had something to do with the fact that they rubbed off on each other. In both good and bad ways.

"Astrid. No time. We have a big situation on ours hands right now. We have to round up the riders and tell them to be prepared for a long fight." Hiccup informed the blonde. She could that Hiccup was also in his head, trying to work out an ideal plan.

"Of course." She knew as well as he did that there was no way to get any more out of him.

Hiccup patted the Night Fury's head. "I need to get something from the hut. Kay?"

Toothless nodded and sped after Stormfly. The two split as they reached Dragon's Edge. Toothless tucked in his wings and descended in a gentle dive. The two landed gracefully in front of the hut as Hiccup leaped off. The boy ran in as Toothless paced, waiting for his friend to return. How was this going to turn out?

"Sorry buddy. Couldn't find it." Hiccup reappeared a few minutes later. He had a crooked smile on his face as he brandished his new shield. Toothless just rolled his eyes in return, sending a slight glare his way. How could that boy be so calm when his dragon had such a disturbed feeling?

Toothless growled as they leaped back into the air. They sped as fast as they could back towards Dagur's last location. Stormfly, Astrid, and the other riders were already on their way. If the two hurried, they would make it to the others before they did anything rash.

Turns out, you will never make it in time. The twins had gone down to engage the now closer Dagur, wanting to start it off with a BOOM! Both Hiccup and the Night Fury rolled their eyes as they heard the explosion. Snotlout went in after with his war cry as, Hiccup reached Astrid and Fishlegs.

"One of these days they are going to get themselves killed." Hiccup growled, scowling with disdain.

"Who knows, maybe that day is today." Astrid laughed as she too dove down into the fight.

 **"Really Stormfly?!"** Toothless yelped. The Nadder just sqwaked in return.

"Ready Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"At least one person waits for me." Hiccup said. Together they joined the fight.

Toothless felt a resolve settle in him as he released his first shot. **_Don't worry Hiccup, I won't let anything happen to you._**

* * *

 **I hope you liked this. For those just joining me, I am open to suggestions for the story(but after you read the next few chapters). I hope this was good and I'm sorry for any mistakes. Again, I am still stuck with the middle of the story so if you have any ideas please either PM me or Review. Remember to Review, Follow, and Fav!**

 **For those who reviewed on the original Chapter 1, you won't be able to review on this chapter. Anything you want to say to me, you'll have to PM.  
Bye-Windrider340**

* * *

 **Edit:  
** I have decided to do a rewrite on this. Just touching things up, fixing my writing style. Almost all will stay the same, I'll alert you as soon as something major changes(it will in the next chapter fix)


	2. Battle

Hiccup sighed, wiping the sweat from his face. Toothless pulled up sharply as the boy directed them higher into the sky, calling out to his teamates.

The others circled around him as Toothless shifted to a hover. He sat there, formulating a plan. The battle had been going on relentlessly, probably one of the longest they've had in a long time. But the quiet as getting to much for the twins and thy just had to jump in.

"We are geting creamed here H." Tuffnut informed him so helpfully.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I know."

Ruff decided to jump in at that point. "We've lost a few more dragons."

His hand ran down his face, trying to hide his agitation. "I know."

"And Dagur is waiting for you." Snotlout helpfully finished.

"I know!" Hiccup yelled, annoyed and angry. "Do you think I haven't been paying attention to whaat's going on? Now can you three just shut up and let me think."

It had been along time since Hiccup ad gotten this angry, but the horrible feeling stuck in his gut as not helping any. Unease was constantly washing over him and clouded his judgement.

Taking a deep breath he settled himself. "I'm sorry. We just need to plan this next move carefully. There is not much room for error and there is still the... _unpredictable_ variable."

"Oh Brother!" Speak of the devil. "Come on down and join the party will ya?"

Hiccup took another steadying breath. " I'll go in first to distract Dagur since he's so focused on me today. Ruff, Tuff, swing around behind the armada, using the slight cloud cover, and come in below Dagur's ship. Ring of Fire. Fishlegs and Snotlout, smoke screen. It'll help hide the gas. Astrid once I have Dagur's full attention, come in behind me." I sighed, rubbing my temples, hoping to get rid of the obnoxious feeling the had taken a sudden rise. Toothless warbled but I just patted his head. "Everyone's got it?"

"I've got it but just for the rest of the crew how about we go over it again?" Tuff smiled. Ruff slapped him upside the head and scowled.

"Alright. Let's move." Toothless flew up higher in the clouds, barely able to see the other riders through the thick clouds. "You ready bud."

Toothless warbled again, slightly worried but ready for anything with Hiccup. "Let's do this...together."

The Night Fury tipped himself into a dive as Hiccup pulled in close. They shot through the middle of the Riders as the signature whistle echoed through the air. Dagur's head snapped up, a smirk on his face.

"Welcome to the show Hiccup. Glad you could come." Dagur did a little dramatic bow, smirk still on his face.

Arrows flew at the pair as they continued to dive. Just before they reached the two, Toothless shot a blast toward the ship and rolled away from the arrows. The shot landed right at Daugr's feet, causing the man to jump back. The smoke began to mingle with the fog rising from the water. Hiccup could faitly see flashes of green but for the most part it was concealed. Perfect.

"Come on Brother! Face me head on." Dagur cackled.

"We were never brothers!" Hiccup called back, circling over head.

Astrid chose that moment to appear from the steadily growing clouds and fog, sending spines rocketing toward the Beserker. Dagur ducked at the last moment, scowling as the two circled together. Hiccup glanced down, as Toothless charged for a shot at the net heading for them. As he glanced back up, both dragon and rider missed the arrow coming from behind the net.

The girl next to him didn't hesitate. The two rolled into the other pair and knocked the out of the way. The arrow soared past, but not before digging a considerable gouge into Astrid's arm. She gasped, bringing one hand up to the cut while keeping the other firmly griped to the saddle.

"Astrid!" Hiccup gasped. "Are you O.K?"

"Yeah. Just stings." She sent a reassuring smile, which Hiccup returned.

It quickly morphed onto panic as Hiccup shoved Astrid off her dragon. The Night Fury couldn't move fast enough as the net tangled with the two, sending them crashing down into the ship. Hiccup felt his breath catch as it was knocked from him. Toothless scrabbled, desperate to get off Hiccup, who he had currently pinned, and into the air.

"Hiccup hold on!" Astrid shouted, safely back on Stormfly.

There was an ominous clicking sound from the fog and Hiccup's eyes widened.

"DON"T!" He gasped out, coughing as he wasted his breath.

Toothless finally stopped struggling, finding that it was only making Hiccup's breathing problem worse. But the dragon wasn't Hiccup's iggest worry about his airway. Currently it was Dagur and his firmly planted foot on his windpipe.

Astrid landed on the ship and charged the man, but missed the rest of the crew hiding in the mist. One grabbed her wrists, hoisting her up and forcing her to drop the axe. She sturggled, kicking out at the man.

Dagur stepped down on Hiccup's throat even more, causing him to claw desperatly at the foot. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

With ease, Dagur sliced the next, pulled Hiccup out from underneath his dragon, and held him by the throat.

"What...do you want...Dagur?" He gasped through clenched teeth.

Toothless rounded on Dagur, blast charging, but Dagur was faster, squeezing harder and bringing a dagger to Hiccup's throat.

He brought his mouth down to Hiccup's ear, smiling sadistically. "What I've always wanted. You and that Night Fury."

* * *

 **So I'm sorry if the characters seem a little OOC but I'm working on it. I know Dagur turned good but let's just say this is before that but they still live on the Edge. I hope you like the new story I'm making and this does not mean I will stop The Other Rider.(Please check out my other story if you haven't already.)Remember to Review, Follow, and Fav.**

* * *

Edit: I've finally rewritten this chaptre after many tries and am really happy with the way it turned out. I like this way a lot better than the original and it just makes a lot more sense.


	3. Decisions and Angry Night Furies

**Here is the second chapter. Depending on how much time I have to write, these chapters will be short or long. I don't know yet, so just give me time. I'll update this as much as possible, and as long as I'm in a writing mood, you'll get chapters often...for both of these stories.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"What I've always wanted Hiccup. You at that Night Fury!" Dagur laughed airily.

Hiccup's fist clenched in anger. One move against Dagur and Astrid would be dead. He'd never been in this position before. He knew that if he let Astrid die then Dagur would come after him and the rest of the rider in the end.

"Hiccup? What are you going to do?" Never in his life had Hiccup heard Snotlout be so serious.

"Give myself up." He said quietly. "You'll survive without me."

Hiccup felt tears prick his eyes and he bit his lip.

"You can't," Fishlegs said. "What about all the work you've done?"

"It doesn't matter. Just...Just make sure that the relationship with the dragons stays stable. O.K?"

Snotlout nodded his head along with Fishlegs. Hiccup turned to Toothless and patted his head. "We've had a good run bud. Let's save Astrid."

Toothless cooed sadly and made his way down to the deck. He landed and Hiccup dismounted Toothless and moved to his front.

"I love you bud. I just pray that you make it out alive. Don't worry about me." Hiccup kissed the top of his head.

"Hiccup! Don't do it!" Astrid shouted. _What is he thinking!?_ "Just take the riders and go."

"No Astrid. I have to." Hiccup walked steadily toward Dagur, ripping off his armor and shield.

He faced Dagur in nothing but His dark tan pants and red shirt. He shoved Astrid behind him to the guards who caught hold of her. She struggled and struggled until another guard grabbed her waist to stop her. She lifted her blue-eyed gaze to him and it was filled with sorrow. He locked eyes with her and mouthed _I'll miss you most._

Dagur took a step forward laughing. "I've waited so long for this."

He unsheathed his sword and raised it high above his head. Hiccup knelt down on his knees and bowed his head waiting for the blow.

 _This is all for the riders. They will be safe from Dagur now. At least some good will come out of_ this. He smiled and closed his eyes.

It was as if everything was happening in slow motion. Hiccup heard the sword slicing through the air, straight for his chest. Hiccup breathed in sharply as the sword pierced his heart. Dagur quickly retracted it and and left a long gash on his chest.

There was a roar of protest as Toothless shot Dagur and the guards away from Hiccup and Astrid. He rushed to his best friend's side and he fell forward. Toothless caught Hiccup on his neck and Astrid laid him gently on the 's eyes were open as he gazed at Astrid and Toothless. He lifted up a hand and cupped Toothless's snout. The other riders landed next to him.

"Hiccup No! Why would you do this?" Astrid choked out to him. His gaze shifted to her and saw the life slowly fading from his eyes.

"To save you and the riders from Dagur. Just promise me one thing Astrid?" Hiccup said smiling. Astrid laid and hand on his chest and felt the blood dripping out of his wound. He winced.

"What?! Hiccup don't speak as though you're dying. You'll survive this!" Astrid said to him almost yelling but whispering at the same time.

"I am." He deadpanned. "Just make sure ,y dad knows that I'm sorry and make sure Toothless is O.K. I made a automatic tail for him just in case."

"Hiccup please." Astrid whispered. Toothless cooed as Hiccup's hands fell off his head. Astrid caught them in her own. She shook him as his eyes fluttered close. They snapped open. And he pulled himself to her and kissed her. He let go of her and exhaled contentedly. His hands landed limply at his side and his eyes closed.

Toothless howled into the sky and his pupils narrowed into thin, barely visible slits. He growled at the riders to back away from his person. They did as directed and he turned to Dagur. He hadn't made one move the whole time but now he was smiling happy that he finally had a Night Fury. But Dagur didn't realize that you never wanted to have an angry Night Fury, nonetheless an furious Toothless.

He charged at Dagur and fired 4 blasts at him. Dagur dodge them all but missed the black blur. Toothless shot 3 more blasts at him. 2 of them missed but the third him Dagur in the arm. He howled in pain and cast an angry glance at the riders. But all he saw was fear.

A night Fury's shot limit was 6...wasn't it? How could Toothless possibly go over it? These shot were all running through their minds. 3 more explosions sounded and their were screams of terror from the Beserkers. Dagur cast on final look at the furious Night Fury and leaped into the ocean followed by his men.

Toothless was breathing hard as he turned back toward the dead Hiccup. He whined pitifully and curled up around the dead rider. The others slowly made their way over cautiously, heads bowed, before their fallen leader.

* * *

 **Before you kill me...this IS NOT A DEATHFIC-so hold your horses. I'll get another chapter up tomorrow though it will be short and about his change. Also, in the beginning, I don't know if Hiccup has ever been faced with this before. This is before Viggo though like when they are first settling down. I mean there must be more than a day gap between episodes right?  
Anyway, remember to Review, Follow, Fav.  
See ya-Windrider340**


	4. What!

**I'm back again. Wow! I really didn't expect this story to do as well as it has, all in one day nonetheless!  
So thank you to MoontrancedRiptide, The Black Cat 666, 13lkuo, andriska97, rebecca021200, Fandom, ****and starvires for the follow and to MoontrancedRiptide, ILoveHTTYD1, and andriska97 for the fav!  
Also. thanks to HiccupTheNightFury for the full follow and fav of the story and me as an author. It really means a lot**

 **I would also like to thank the guest for that awesome advice and i'll say that I am taking it!**

 **Without further a do...Ch 3!**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

* * *

 _ **This is dragon speech!**_

* * *

Toothless POV

 _ **Oh Hiccup why? Why did you give yourself up for them?**_ I cooed quietly to myself. He was always the selfless one. The picture of him falling into the Red Death's flames replayed in my head. That was the worst moment of my life and I thought for sure he was dead. But no he came back around. Now though, now he was officially gone, and I had done nothing to help.

I jerked my head up and growled at the touch of another human. But I stopped once realizing that it was Astrid.

 _ **"I'm sorry I couldn't save him, and you had to witness the reason we are called**_ **Night** _**Furies** **. It's all my fault.**_ I sighed to her knowing the only one to ever really understand me was Hiccup. For some reason, he could always understand me, just couldn't grasp my language. I rested my head over his bleeding chest. It was no longer running down more like dripping out now.

 ** _"If only you were a Night Fury. I could have healed you before you died!"_** I sighed again in shame and turned away from my best friend. Astrid's hand fell off me as she burst into tears. I walked up to the bow of the ship and stared out across the vast ocean. We were going to explore this world. I would take him beyond the archipelago! I looked back at the ship to see the damage I had dealt. There were multiple holes and I knew that the ship was slowly filling wit water.

I turned to the other dragons, there heads bowed in respect. _**"We must take our riders back to the Edge. Stormfly, Do you think you are strong enough to carry me?"**_

 _ **"Hookfang and I can take turns. I think Astrid will take Hiccup."**_ She responded.

I nodded my head to the two dragons in gratitude. Suddenly, there was a collective gasp from the riders and Astrid screamed, leaping away from Hiccup.

I turned to find him and his limp body _glowing._ It was freaking _glowing._ I roared in fright for my best friend and rushed over nudging him with my head.

 ** _"What is happening? Does anyone know?!"_** I called desperately, hoping this was a dream. Or maybe something was taking Hiccup's body away. **_NO!_**

But I was met with shaking heads. The dragons were staring in shock and awe at my buddy.

I gasped at what I saw as I gazed at him.

* * *

Normal POV

Hiccup's body was changing. For his great sacrifice, he got a gift. A very magical gift. Dragons are noble, caring, and outstandingly loyal and selfless(occasionally). When a human who has those strengths and qualities gives himself up as a sacrifice, they are blessed with the Gift of Dragons.

And Hiccup had just received it. The glow emanating off of him began to focus in one spot over his heart. The gash began to seal it self until there was nothing more a scar. It then moved off his heart as it entered into him and his chest began to elongate. Black scales began to cover his entire torso and spread down his arms.

His hands grew bigger and claws replaced the finger nails. Toothless ran over to the changing Hiccup and licked him. His heart skipped a beat as he felt a pulse. Hiccup...alive? Said boy moaned. His arms began to shorten, as did his legs. By the time that was done, he looked a little like a...Night Fury?!

Toothless remembered his mother teaching him about the Gift of Dragons.  
 ** _Is this what is happening?_ ** Toothless wondered. He looked back down at Hiccup. Toothless turned to the stunned Astrid. Her face held a look of fright as she watched her closest friend change into something not human.

Toothless growled and the dragons immediately took to the air grabbing their riders and heading into the clouds. Toothless looked back at Hiccup and saw that his red shirt had ripped and was now on the ground. He flipped the boy over, knowing there would be wings.

Sure enough, as Hiccup rolled, Toothless caught sight of two long black wing stumps running down his broadened back, along with a tail...with two working tail fins! Hiccup was now almost completely black except for his head. The scales had spread up his neck and traced his eyes and cheek bone. Toothless jumped back as his wings emerged and he shut his eyes. In that instant, the change was almost complete and when Toothless opened his eyes, there was a Night Fury. Curled peacefully on the ground tired.

The glowing dot was released from Hiccup and turned to Toothless.

 _"There is no reason you shouldn't fly with him!"_ It said with delight. It sounded almost like a little child gleefully laughing.  
But it entered Toothless. He screeched in pain for a second as his old wound was opened but stopped as it was filled with warmth and he felt complete. He turned around to see that he now had a brand-new left tail fin! Toothless roared in delight bouncing happily.

Suddenly, the whole ship lurched and the Night Fury stumbled. There was a groan as Toothless turned to his once-rider. The boy was twitching and he started to shake his head. Toothless roared into the sky and Stormfly and Hookfang came down. Toothless nudged Hiccup and his eyes snapped open.

* * *

 **Okay, so I will be taking a little bit to plan out the story. I know what I want to happen in the end and now I am planning out in between. If there are any suggestions I am always open. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update as soon as I'm done planning and get a few chapters ahead. Stay tuned and remember to Review, Follow, and Fav!  
Adios-Windrider340**


	5. Getting Home

**Whoo! I am so physicked today. Its been a little while since I updated this story.**

 **Thanks to mikawillems, hannahdaspannah, annamounce999, Sun Fury, Mco2609, Gamertag495, and Artul for the follow. Also, thank you to Gamertag495, Mco2609, annamounce999, hannahdaspannah, burpy3011, and jmljayhawk for the fav. Sorry if I forgot anyone!**

 **So, I have a question for all of you: Would you like this to follow its own story or follow RTTE?**

* * *

 _ **"This is dragon speech."**_

 **Hiccup POV**

I snapped my eyes open as my body gave a huge lurch. I started to reach out my hand to Toothless, who was above me, only to find that it was no longer a hand. Instead I found a giant black paw in its place. I screamed in terror but only heard a roar.

 _ **"Hiccup! CALM DOWN!"**_ An unfamiliar voice said. I turned only to find Toothless staring at me curiously. **_"It's O.K."_**

It was Toothless. He gestured with his head to the water. I looked down to the ocean and gazed at the water. Staring back at me was a Night Fury. It had the same emerald green eyes as me but I just couldn't believe that it was me. I opened my mouth and the reflection mimicked me. There was a thump behind me and I turned around. Astrid was approaching me with watchful eyes.

"H-Hiccup?" she asked warily. I moved closer and she stiffened. I nuzzled my head gently into her stomach. Her whole body went rigid and I felt fear emanating off of her. I pulled away growling slightly. I didn't like fear.

 _ **"Easy there."**_ Toothless said while running his tail down my spine. I purred slightly in delight and he pulled me in a little closer. He then turned to the other dragons. _**"Take your riders back to the Edge. I'll see you there with Hiccup."**_

They nodded in understanding and took off to the horizon. Stormfly gently nudged the very stunned and shocked Astrid onto her feet. She mounted Stormfly.

 ** _"Make sure she gets some help for the shock."_** Toothless told her and they flew off. He turned back to me. _**"It's a shock for all of us, me most of all."** _ I nodded at Toothless's words not wanting to really speak. _**"Listen to me Hiccup. We must get back to the Edge. The boat is sinking."**_

I inhaled unsteadily getting used to this new way. _**"You're saying you want me to fly?"**_

 _ **"Not exactly. Do you still have rope in your bag?**_ " I shook my head. _**"Darn. Well Plan B. The wind is good enough for us to glide."**_

 _ **"Glide?!"**_

 _ **"Easiest thing to do. Even babies can do it. Don't worry I'll be next to you."**_

 ** _"Okay…"_** I had to trust him on this. After all, he was the best flyer.

 _ **"Step one. Open your tail fins wide."** _ I turned around to watch and commanded them to open. It wasn't going very well. I began to get frustrated. _**"Breathe Hiccup. Don't concentrate so much."**_

I cleared my mind and thought about the position I use for Toothless. Position 2. I pictured it and opened my eyes. I looked behind me. Perfect.

 _ **"Great now open your wings upward to catch the air."**_ The word hit me hard. Wings. It just hit me that I now had my own pair of wings. WINGS! _'Breathe Hiccup'_ This was the easy part.

 _ **"Now jump into the air, and just before you fall, flap your wings. Then repeat until the wind can carry you."**_ Toothless demonstrated effortlessly. I just then noticed that he had two black tail fins. Interesting. I copied but failed miserably and crashed to the deck.

 _ **"Your jump has to be higher."**_ Toothless called.

I managed to jump higher and gain a little air, but immediately fell back down. Toothless burst out laughing.

 _ **"How about you come and try this?**_ " I yelled angrily.

 _ **"I did! How else would I get up here? O.K, try going to that pole thingy sticking off the front of the ship."**_

I rolled my eyes at his choice of words, but went with his directions. Here, I felt more of a breeze trying at my wings. I jumped again and gained a lot of air this time.

 _ **"Yeah! You did it!"**_ Toothless called proudly. _ **"Now keep your wings angled and body horizontal. It's just like when you used your red wings."**_

I did as instructed and found he was right. I soon began to glide forward through the air with Toothless slightly below me.

 **"If you start to fall, you can flap your wings."**

* * *

 **Toothless POV**

I watched Hiccup intently. I knew he was tired but we had to keep moving. I wanted to get him as far away from Dagur as I could. Most of his men on that ship were dead and the rest fled after retrieving Dagur.

I snapped back to attention as Hiccup dropped suddenly. I was prepared to help him when he righted himself quickly.

 _ **"Just a little bit farther."**_ Hiccup did nothing. _ **"Hang in their bud."**_

The island was steadily growing closer and it gave Hiccup a little more strength.

"Hang tight." Toothless knew this was going to take a long time to adjust to.

* * *

XXX

As soon as the beach was below us, Hiccup descended quickly. Basically, he closed his wings and crashed. It was a good thing we were very low.

 _ **"Are you okay?**_ " I asked him.

 _ **"Tired,"**_ was all he said.

 _ **"Let's move in a little deeper.."**_ Hiccup groaned but I took most of his weight and moved steadily inland. We got to a part of the forest that was incredibly dense and a little warm. As I helped Hiccup lay down, I noticed his eyes were already half closed. I blasted a ring of fire around him and he curled up contently. I know that he didn't know it kept us dragons warm while our bodies were at rest.

I flew back to the ocean, enjoying the feeling of free flight. But I also missed Hiccup. I loved the weight of him on my back and how perfectly in sync we were. I hope it was still like that when he learned to fly.

I shook off my thoughts and dove in grabbing a mouthful of fish. Once I had enough for the both of us, I brought it back. I ate a few and then left the rest for Hiccup. I moved over and created another ring around him and then curled up wit him. He began to purr and I fell asleep to that soothing sound.

* * *

 **Just saying, this isn't a Toothcup fic. I hope you liked this chapter, I'm not very proud of it. Again, do you want me to follow RTTE or follow its own path? I'm struggling deciding. Remember to Review Follow and Fav.  
Windrider340!**


	6. IMPORTANT AN!

I know plenty of people have been waiting for me to update this but I'm sorry. I have to clean up the chapters. It should all be done within the week and after that, I'll add a new chapter or tow to the story. Trust me, you'll be glad that I did rewrite it!

Thank you all for understanding and stay posted!


End file.
